


Kisses

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Castiel counts the kisses he gets from Dean.





	Kisses

The first time it happened could have been accident. Dean was very drunk (of course he was, he would never have done it sober), and Cas had been helping him back to the motel. Sam was already asleep on the other bed, and Cas took off Dean’s jacket and shoes so Dean could sleep more comfortably.

‘Tryin’ to get me nekkid, Cas?’ Dean had slurred as Cas was on his knees dealing with the shoes. ‘While you’re down there…’ Then he’d giggled and started sliding forward. Cas had come up quickly and grabbed him around the torso to keep him from falling, and their faces had been so close together. It was certainly just an accident that Dean had kissed him, full on the lips. ‘Mmm, soft,’ he’d whispered, and then passed out. Cas was frozen for almost half a minute, but of course, it hadn’t been intentional. Obviously. Like Dean would kiss him on purpose. He shook his head and put Dean to bed, willing himself to forget the thrilling sensation of Dean’s lips on his. Dean didn’t remember it in the morning; not even a trace of embarrassment to indicate so much as a fuzzy memory.

The second time was sort of on purpose, but it didn’t really count. They were on a case, and there was a particularly overbearing woman who wanted Dean and wasn’t appearing to take no for an answer. She had looked back and forth between Cas and Dean, asking if they… and Dean had said, ‘You got us, we’re not just partners in work,’ and grabbed Cas by the chin to plant a noisy smooch on his mouth. The lady had left them alone after that, but Cas was a bit dazed for the rest of the day.

The third time was that same day, much later. Sam had gone to follow up a research lead in the next town and said he’s just find a room there, so Dean and Cas hit the local hostelry. Dean got drunk again, started making eyes at a pretty blonde across the bar, but then that same lady from earlier came in, and of course he couldn’t pick up a chick in front of her and blow the excuse he’d made earlier. Frustrated, he downed several more shots, and Cas had to drag him back to the motel again.

Cas might also have been a bit drunk this time, his fading grace making it easier, only 20 tequila shots required to make him slightly tipsy. Dean was leaning heavily against him, complaining incoherently about not being able to score. ‘I should just make out with you Cas, it’s kind of your fault I couldn’t bring that chick back.’ Cas opened his mouth to complain that it had not been his idea to pretend to be Dean’s boyfriend that afternoon, but Dean filled it with his tongue before he could speak. This was a _proper_ kiss, not maybe-he-just-fell-onto-my-face like the first time. Cas melted into it, allowed himself to be kissed and kissed back for a few moments. Dean pulled back first, smiled, made a yummy noise like when he ate a particularly good pie, and then dove back in for more. Cas was burning, dying for this, but he suddenly came to his senses. Dean was drunk, and that after-school special Cas had watched said that drunk people could not consent. He didn’t want to take advantage of Dean, didn’t want to hurt him in any way. This time it was Cas who pulled back, and the hazy, cross-eyed expression on Dean’s face told him he’d made the right decision.

‘Come on, Dean, bedtime.’ Dean waggled his eyebrows, but when Cas got him onto the bed, he began snoring almost immediately. Cas took a very cold shower. Dean seemed slightly awkward the next morning, but he didn’t say anything, so Cas didn’t either.

It was several weeks before the fourth time. Dean had been careful not to get drunk again, especially if Sam wasn’t around. Sam was even starting to look at him sideways for how _little_ he’d been drinking. Cas decided he needed a little break from Winchesters, so he went off on his own business for a few days, recharging his mojo in heaven. It was Sam who called him back in a frantic prayer- Dean was hurt. Cas appeared instantly, and stopped the too-fast blood coming out of the wound in Dean’s leg, healing the bruises and scrapes.

‘Thanks Cas,’ Sam said breathlessly. ‘We got the thing, but it had this spike, and… anyway, thanks.’ Cas nodded and looked at Dean, who smiled up at him and added his gratitude. Cas gave him his usual slight lip curl and offered a hand to help him stand. Dean’s face ended up close to his again when he bounced up, but Dean quickly walked off towards the Impala, complaining about needing a drink or seven.

‘I’ll just head back,’ Cas began, but Sam clapped him on the shoulder and insisted he join them. Dean didn’t say no, so Cas went. As usual, Sam left after a few beers, leaving Dean and Cas when it was time for shots. Dean had just bought the whole bottle to save time. ‘This tequila is extremely bad, Dean. Are you sure you want to drink so much of it?’

‘Thanks Mom, but I’ll be fine,’ Dean replied sarcastically, downing his fourth and then making a face. ‘Ugh, that really is terrible. Couldn’t you mojo up some good stuff?’

‘I don’t think that would be an appropriate use of my grace, Dean.’ Dean just laughed and downed another one.

‘Yeah, ok. I probably wouldn’t know what to do with good tequila anyway.’ Another one down the hatch. ‘Aren’t you drinkin’, Cas?’ Cas had in fact been staring at Dean, watching his throat as he swallowed.

‘Sorry,’ he said and necked the bottle as a reply.

‘Hey, leave some for me!’ Dean protested, but the bottle was empty when Cas put it down. ‘Dammit Cas, now what am I going to drink?’

Cas went up to the bar, threw down some bills and said gruffly, ‘Whisky. Single malt.’ The bartender handed him a sealed bottle of Glenmorangie and he stalked back to the booth.

‘OK, you have to have used some angel mojo to make that appear. Since when do small town dive bars get real Scotch?’ Cas didn’t respond, just poured three shots. Dean shrugged and drank one. ‘Oh yeah, that’s a bit better than that tequila.’  Cas drank the other two shots in silence.

‘OK, Cas, what’s up your butt besides the usual stick?’ Cas blushed slightly and poured more shots.

‘I don’t like seeing you injured. I am “pulling a Dean” and drinking my pain away,’ he admitted grumpily, complete with air quotes.

‘I’m not sure whether to be flattered or offended, but either way, you are not wrong.’ He leaned his shot glass forward to clink against Cas’s, and they both drank another. ‘Man, I kinda feel bad drinking this stuff like this, it’s pretty good.’ Cas downed the third shot. ‘Are you taking two shots for every one I take?’

‘Yes. But I probably need another bottle or two to truly get drunk. I recently replenished my grace.’

‘Well, we can try to find a liquor store for you when we finish this,’ Dean grinned. ‘Not that I’m going to need it, I’m already feelin’ this.’ Cas poured the three shots again, but laid them all in front of Dean.

‘Will those be sufficient?’

‘Probly.’

‘Race you.’ Cas tipped the bottle down his throat as Dean went for the shots.

‘Beat you!’ Dean shouted, turning the last glass upside down over his head. Cas finished the bottle and slammed it down on the table.

‘I had to drink a much greater volume.’

‘Hey, you’re the one who wanted to race, don’t blame me.’ Cas smiled slightly, a slight clouding of his features indicating that the better part of two bottles of 40% alcohol had at least been enough to start him towards drunkenness.

‘We should probably go. The bar is closing soon.’

‘Yep, just gotta powder my nose. Meet you outside.’ Dean stumbled to the gents’, the last three shots starting to affect his legs at least. By the time he came out the back door of the bar, it was clear that the 6 beers and 10 shots had taken serious hold. Cas put his arm around Dean’s back for support, and Dean rested his head against Cas’s shoulder. ‘You weren’t trying to get me drunk, were you Cas?’ he teased.

‘Why would I do that, Dean?’ He felt more than saw Dean grab the opposite lapel of his trenchcoat.

‘So I’d do this.’ And they were kissing again, and it was very probably on purpose, and Cas realised that maybe he _had_ actually been trying to get Dean drunk, and this probably _was_ the reason. Dean pushed him against the wall, one hand grasping Cas’s jaw, the other wrapped around his waist.

‘I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to take advantage of you,’ Cas muttered as Dean began kissing his neck. ‘It was wrong of me to get you drunk.’

‘Yeah, I’m really sufferin’ here,’ Dean replied breathlessly, claiming Cas’s mouth again, pressing himself against Cas so the angel would feel his arousal.

‘Would you do this sober?’ Cas asked, afraid of the answer.

‘Wouldn’t have had the guts,’ Dean admitted. Cas grabbed Dean’s arms and held him away.

‘I don’t want you to do anything you don’t really want to do.’

‘Said I wouldn’t have the guts, not that I wouldn’t want to.’ Dean took advantage of Cas’s confusion to break out of his grip and kiss him again. ‘I want to.’ Cas responded with a pathetic little whimper that was in no way befitting of an angel of the Lord. ‘Mm, I like that. What other sounds can I get out of you?’

But there was no time to respond; the bar was clearing out and they would be seen in a minute. Reluctantly, Dean allowed Cas to drag him back to the room. Sam was snoring in his bed, and Dean tried to put on the moves, but Cas could see that he was struggling to stay upright, so he guided him through brushing his teeth, taking off his outer layers and climbing into bed.

‘C’mere Cas,’ Dean whispered once he was down to t-shirt and boxers under the covers. ‘Come and kiss me some more.’ Cas took off his coat, jacket, shoes and trousers and slipped into the bed facing Dean. ‘Good angel,’ Dean murmured as Cas followed his instructions. The quantity of booze had been too much, however; even mid-kiss Dean was falling asleep, and Cas wanted only enthusiastic participation. With a final light touch of their lips, he rolled onto his other side to be the little spoon against Dean’s stomach and closed his eyes.

*click* It was the sound of a camera phone that made Cas open his eyes several hours later, and there was Sam, shoulders shaking with silent laughter, taking a photo of Cas and Dean spooning in  the same bed. ‘Don’t want to interrupt you lovebirds,’ Sam whispered with a snicker, ‘I’m just going for a run. You two keep cuddling.’ He pushed a couple of buttons on his phone as he walked out the door, and Dean’s phone buzzed. The arm that had been draped over Cas reached back for it and groaned as he saw the photo message.

‘Shut up, Sam,’ he muttered as he rolled over and onto his feet.

Cas looked over his shoulder at the queasy-looking figure. ‘Dean?’ Dean gave him the just-a-minute finger and staggered to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later looking slightly less bleary with the benefit of brushed teeth and a substantial amount of cold water splashed on his face. To Cas’s surprise, he climbed back into the bed and draped his arm over Cas again, closing his eyes with a sigh. ‘Um, Dean?’ Cas asked again. ‘Do you, um, remember anything from last night?’

‘Uh, well, I remember you drinking all of my cheap tequila, then liquoring me up with some fancy Scotch, then…’ Dean’s eyes shot open and he sat up, too quickly judging by the pained expression that followed. ‘Ow. Damn.’ Cas rolled onto his back.

‘Do you want me help you with the hangover?’ Dean gave a short laugh.

‘Nah, man, that’s ok, I brought this one on myself and I should probably feel it.’ They were silent briefly, but Cas decided to persist.

‘Do you… remember anything else?’ Dean swallowed hard and avoided meeting Cas’s eyes.

‘Yeah, uh, ahem, I think we kind of, made out a little bit.’ Cas nodded. ‘And you stopped because I was drunk, that was good of you.’

‘And?’ It would have been so easy for Dean to say he didn’t remember anything else. It was exactly the sort of lie he’d told for years, in all aspects of his life. He could just let it drop and pretend nothing else was going on, and he wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment happening right now. But then Cas looked at him with those big, blue puppy-dog eyes, and he just couldn’t.

‘And I don’t remember my exact words, but I think I told you that I wanted to. Kiss you, I mean.’ Cas was now staring at him with that usual intensity, the sort of look that Dean usually expected to see just before he got laid, which given how things were going was maybe not far off the truth.

‘Did you want to?’ Dean was blushing furiously under that gaze, wondering how it had never gotten him this hot and bothered before.

‘Yeah,’ he managed to croak out. Cas came up onto his elbows and did that head tilt thing that was so awkward and cute.

‘Do you want to now?’ Dean looked at those eyes, those lips that he remembered feeling so soft and pliant under his, and forgot any feelings beyond desire.

‘Yeah,’ he repeated, leaning down to be on the same level as Cas. ‘Hell yeah.’

The fifth time was definitely on purpose. Dean just went for it, and Cas finally felt like he could let himself enjoy it. He also slipped Dean a little angel mojo to help with the hangover, which made him even more enthusiastic in his kissing.

Sam came back an hour later, expecting to be cussed out by a hungover Dean. He didn’t expect to see Dean and Cas making out on the bed. ‘Holy shit, you guys, ugh!’ he shouted, shielding his eyes on his way to the bathroom. Dean didn’t stop, merely extended a hand to flip Sam off until he heard the bathroom door close.

‘I’m sorry if you didn’t mean for Sam to see that,’ Cas said between kisses.

‘Eh, he was going to find out sometime, might as well do it as traumatically as possible. I’ll remind him later that it could have been worse.’

‘It could?’

‘Yeah, he could have walked in on us fucking.’ Cas drew in a sharp breath.

‘He could?’ Dean pushed himself up and raised an eyebrow.

‘Well, only if you’d be up for it of course.’ Cas looked down towards his legs.

‘I think I am, if I understand the colloquialisms correctly.’ Dean reached a hand between them, eliciting another gasp from Cas.

‘Yes you are. We should do something about that.’ Suddenly Cas understood why humans made such a big deal out of that sex thing. He thought he was going to explode with the pleasure Dean was providing with his hand. With very little warning, it seemed like he did explode, and suddenly there was a wet mess everywhere, Dean was smirking, and Cas must have been screaming, because Sam shouted out at them from the shower to shut up because he was getting scarred for life. ‘Guess you liked that?’ Dean asked, wiping him off with tissues.

‘It was wonderful,’ Cas panted. ‘Can I do that for you?’ Dean laid down on his back and put his hands behind his head.

‘Go for it.’ Cas thought back to what Dean had done, and to the pornographic films he had seen. Dean had used his hand, but the babysitter had done something else. ‘Oh fuck, Cas!’ Dean shouted as Cas wrapped his lips around Dean’s erection. This seemed to be the good kind of swearing, so Cas kept going, wrapping his hand around the bits he couldn’t get his mouth on.

‘Is it safe to come out?’ he heard Sam ask from the bathroom.

‘No!’ Dean yelled. Cas didn’t bother to answer as his mouth was busy. It wasn’t long before Dean was moaning that he was close, pulling Cas up to kiss him again, and the same mess happened between them soon thereafter. Dean cleaned himself up and pulled his boxers back on before telling Sam it was ok to come out.

‘What the hell, Dean?’ Sam asked when he left the bathroom.  

‘Sorry Sam, but I didn’t think you’d want to come out mid-blow job.’ Sam made an exaggerated gagging expression and walked quickly over to his own bed to get dressed.

‘I don’t understand why it’s called that. It’s more sucking than blowing,’ Cas said for lack of anything else to say.

‘Dude!’ Sam protested. ‘I don’t want to hear about it!’

‘Are you unhappy that your brother and I were intimate?’ Cas asked with concern.

‘No, I’m just unhappy that it happened while I was in the same motel room. Ew!’ Cas was relieved, because if Sam hadn’t approved, he figured there wouldn’t be a sixth time.

‘Don’t worry, Sammy,’ Dean said as he cuddled back into Cas. ‘Two rooms from now on.’


End file.
